iKnow you like him
by Glued To The Keyboard
Summary: Melanie Puckett knows Sam and Freddie kissed. She knows they like each other. It was just a matter of devising a plan to get them together. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

'Lo!

Did anyone see iTwins? Its really good!Anyway, welcome to my new story?

Um.. Yeah.

Oh yes. Disclaimer.

*ahem* Last time I checked, the name on my birth cert was Lorna, not Dan Schieder.

And yes, I know I spelt that wrong.

…

Melanie Puckett was plotting.

Something she didn't do often nowadays. Today however, she had a good reason to be planning something.

Sam, her twin sister needed her help.

Well, Sam didn't exactly ask for it, but Melanie sensed an intervention was needed on her part.

Melanie stood up. The most crucial part of her plan was having all the facts right.

What Freddie had said to her after they kissed still lingered in her mind. Really, it was the base of her plan.

_You SWORE we'd never do that again!_

Melanie had interpreted it the only way possible.

Sam and Freddie had kissed.

…

"Sam! Sam! Wait up!" Melanie called. "I need to talk to you!"

Sam sighed, and turned around.

She had been acting a bit odd ever since Melanie had admitted she kissed Freddie.

Jealously perhaps?

"What?" Sam snapped.

Melanie clutched the strap of her bag nervously.

She may have been blessed with the Puckett fighting spirit, but saying something like she was about to, to Sam of all people was enough to make a grown man shake.

"Sam, you know Freddie?" She began timidly.

"Unfortunately, yes." Sam grunted. Where was this going?

"Well, even though he asked me on a date, I know he like you." Melanie continued.

Straight and to the point, that was Melanie's motto.

Sam choked.

"What are you ON Melanie?" she gasped. "DO they fed you drugs at that fancy school of your or something?"

Melanie ignored Sam's second statement. It was just easier to.

"Sam, its obvious. And I know you like him to." She finished, gaining more confidence as she spoke.

At least Sam couldn't kill her- they were in a public place after all.

"That's just crazy talk Mel." Sam said, after hesitating for a moment. "Why would I like Dorkward? I pick on him all the time!"

Melanie nodded. "My point exactly. A girl always picks on a guy she likes, and vice versa."

Sam groaned.

Not that again. The king of Dorks himself had brought that up last year.

Could she not just pick on someone without being accused of being madly in love with him?

Sam picked on Gibby all the time, but no, no one though she was head over heels for him.

"Sam?" Melanie said, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Just drop it Mel." Sam said, and walked away.

As she did Melanie smiled in triumph.

Sam hadn't denied the fact girls picked on guys they liked.

Stage one of her plan complete.

Now, she just needed someone to help her.

And Melanie knew just the person..

…

R&R?


	2. Chapter 2

Aloha!

Sorry 'bout the wait, but it was my birthday yesterday, so I was out all day.

Yup. I'm 14 now.

This is your last chapter for a while, cause I'm jetting off on holiday tomorrow!

I'll have an extra long chapter ready when I get back.

Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

Ah yes.. Disclaimer.

*Ahem*

….. Does Dan Schneider have long-ish red hair? If he does, then I own iCarly!

Whoo-Hoo!

…

Melanie stood outside Carly's apartment door, panting.

Maybe running up all those stairs wasn't such a good idea.

She wasn't exactly fit. Weakly, she knocked.

"Oh, hi Melanie!" Carly smiled, swinging the door open. "Come in!"

Melanie followed Carly inside, trying to gather herself.

It would never do to seem panicked and sweaty, in public.

"Carly," Melanie began. "Can I talk to you?"

Carly nodded.

Melanie looked over at Spencer, who was swimming happily in a giant bowl of Jell-O.

"Privately?" She added pointedly.

Carly nodded again, and Melanie up to the iCarly studio.

"Whats wrong?" she asked as they both flopped down into bean bags.

Well, Carly flopped down.

'Flopping down' was much to un-lady like for Melanie's liking.

"I need your help Carly." Melanie began, oozing confidence. Around normal people, she could take anything on, but talking to her twin about boys- turned her into a frightened little kid again.

"You know Sam and Freddie? Don't you think its obvious they like each other?" Melanie questioned, once again following her motto of straight and to the point.

Carly opened her mouth. "I.. Uh.. I guess so…"

"Good. Then you'll agree that it would be a good idea to get them together?"

Carly nodded slowly.

Melanie was a bit bossy. It was hard to know what to say.

And well, Sam and Freddie were cute together.

"Good." Melanie repeated. "So you'll help me carry out my plan then, won't you?""Yeah. I will."

Melanie beamed happily. She knew Carly was the best person to come to for help.

"Wait. You have a plan?" Carly asked.

Melanie nodded.

Of course she had a plan.

"Step One. Get Sam to admit she may like Freddie in any shape or form." She began explaining.

"Check. She did."Carly's jaw dropped.

"Sam admitted she liked Freddie? Did you give her drugs or something?" She gasped, utterly shocked.

Melanie rolled her eyes.

Was there something about her that made everyone think she was on drugs? Or giving people drugs?

"Not exactly. But I know Sam well enough to well.. Know." Melanie said. "Now, you need to know the basis for my plan."

Carly just nodded. She wasn't going to get a word in edgeways anyway..

"After I kissed Freddie, he said 'you swore we've never do that again',"

Carly looked at Melanie.

"And that means….?"

Melanie sighed.

Although Carly seemed like a good accomplice, Melanie was beginning to regret her choice. All she wanted was a side-kick who would help her, no questions asked.

"Freddie thought I was Sam. After we kissed, he said 'we swore we'd never do that again. Now do you understand?"Realisation shot through Carly like an electric shock.

"Sam and Freddie.. Kissed?" she gaped.

Melanie nodded.

Now they were getting somewhere.

"So you'll help me?"

Carly nodded eagerly. Nothing like a bit of match making to break up the school year.

"So whats the plan?"

"Well.. Its not entirely finished. You see, I had planned it while Freddie still thought I was Sam.. But.." Melanie began.

"He knows that you exist now."

"Exactly. So I think the best thing to do for the moment is observe."

"What?" Carly asked.

"Observe. Observe how Sam and Freddie act around each other." Melanie explained.

Before Carly could ask anything else, Spencer's yelling interrupted her.

"Car-ly! Sam and Freddie are here!"

Melanie smiled to herself.

Perfect timing.

She waved goodbye, and walked towards the elevator, leaving Carly to face Sam and Freddie.

…

"Aw, c'mon Freducini. As if." Sam sniggered. "Who would want to date you?"

Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Uh. I dunno. Your twin seemed pretty interested don't you think?"

Sam coughed on her chunk of ham, but didn't say anything.

For once, she didn't have a snappy retort.

"Yeah. Take that Puckett." Freddie said triumphantly.

Carly sighed as she walked into the sitting room.

"Guys, stop!" she ordered. "Or I'll get my squirt bottle again."

Sam and Freddie turned to face Carly.

"Sorry Carls.." they said in unison.

_They're cute when they do that. _Carly thought. _I guess its time to observe.._

"Girly cow's starting," Carly announced, sitting on the couch.

She purposely sat at the far edge of the seat, making sure Sam and Freddie would have to sit together.

Just to observe what happens.

Carly watched as the pair sat down awkwardly, trying not to touch.

_After kiss awkwardness maybe? _

Not much happened besides pure awkwardness between them for the next hour of Girly Cow re-runs.

It was only when Carly left to go to the bathroom, something actually did spark off.

"Freddork!" Sam hissed. "What up?"

Freddie turned to look at her. "What do you mean?"

Sam stared back.

"You're being more awkward than Gibby wearing a shirt on a hot day!"

"So are you!" Freddie hissed back.

More awkward than Gibby on a hot day? What?

"Well, then. We'd both better stop or Seattle answer to Sherlock Holmes is gonna be on our case!" Sam said.

"Sherlock Holmes?" Freddie sniggered.

Sam rolled her yes.

"You know what I mean Dorkward! So stop with the awkwardness!"

Freddie nodded.

"Fine. Only cause I don't want Carly to.. You know."

"Know we kissed?" Sam finished.

Freddie nodded again.

"Same."

As Carly watched from her perch behind the door, she could swear Sam had squeezed Freddie's hand.

…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

**I'm back from my holidays! And I'm very depressed... Cause its freezing over here in Ireland.. and Turkey was lovely and warm. Like, 48 degrees warm.**

**Thanks sooooooooo much for all your wonderfully amazing reviews!**

**And Cindy, that was the nicest review! I'm so chuffed I inspired you to put your stories up somewhere. Send me the link if you do, cause I'd love to read them!**

**Anyway, I'm in summer camp all this week, and I'm going to a concert on Sunday, ( The band's called Jody has a hitlist. Anyone heard of them? No? Me neither.) no you might not get an update until next week. Maybe Saturday.**

**Actually, could someone please tell me where Qatar is? Cause someone from there is reading this, and I'd love to know where it is.**

**I think thats everything!**

**jimmy: disclaimer...**

**me: O yea! **

***ahem* I am utterly broke since I spent a load of money on fake designer stuff, and presents for people ( curse you friends, taking all my money!) so I sold the rights of iCarly back to Dan Sciedner**

**(How do you spell that?)**

**...**

Relaying information about Sam and Freddie to Melanie every night, was more than a little weird. Carly felt like she was a spy or something, especialy since Melanie didn't react when she told her anything, just like all the head spy dudes in movies didn't.

But, after a week of 'observing' Carly was bored. She wanted some action, some excitment.

Just when she was about to give up, and tell Melanie she didn't want to get her two best friends together, Melanie rang.

"Hi Mel." Carly answered in a deadpan voice, expecting another grilling about Sam and Freddie's behaviour.

"Hey Carly. I'm ringing about operation Sam and Freddie."

No duh.

"Yeah.. I guessed. Could we shorten Sam and Freddie to something.. Shorter? I'm getting sick of saying operation Sam and Freddie all the time."

"I suppose. And operation Sam and Freddie sounds too obvious." Melanie replied.

"Yeah.."

"How about Operation Seddie?"

Carly smiled. Seddie.. Seddie sounded good.

"Yeah. I could live with that. So whats up?"

"I'm ringing to say, observation time is over. Its time to put the plan into action."

Carly almost jumped up and down with happiness. Finally, something to do!

'Whats the plan then?" Carly asked.

"I'm thinking, lock them in somewhere and record whatever they do. Not excatly original, but nothing can really go wrong."

"Good point."

"Yeah, and I think it should happen at your place, cause Sam and Freddie-" Melanie began, a hint of authority seeping into her voice.

"Mel? Mel?" Carly asked when Melanie didn't continue.

No answer.

"Mel?"

"Yeah Carly, I think the purple jeans would be perfect for the next iCarly! Got to go! Love you!"Melanie said, her voice full of false excitment.

Carly put the phone down as she heard the click of the other girl hanging up.

She had never asked about wearing purple jeans.

Heck, Carly didn't even own purple jeans!

...

"Yeah, and I think it should happen at your place, cause Sam and Freddie-" Melanie began, before she was interrupted by the door of the room she shared with Sam opening.

Melanie turned around, stopping in mid-sentence. How much had Sam heard?

"Mel? Mel?'

Carly's distorted voice buzzed down the phone line.

"H-hi Sam!" Melanie said far too brightly. "I'll just finish talking to Carly, and we can chat!"

"Mel?"

"Yeah Carly, I think the purple jeans would be perfect for the next iCarly! got to go! Love you!" Melanie falsely.

Purple jeans was the first thing that popped into Melanie's head. To be honest, Melanie wasn't even sure if Carly owned a pair of purple jeans.

"What was that about?" Sam asked, her hand scrabbling under her bed for her not so secert stash of fat-cakes.

"What was what about?" Melanie panicked. Had Sam heard the whole conversation? She couldn't have! After keeping a secert for so long...

Sam looked at her.

"Something about purple jeans?" she mumbled through a mouthful of fat cake.

"Oh!" Melanie breathed a sigh of relief. "Carly wanted to know what she should wear for the next iCarly."

"Wh? She nev askd me a'fore?" Sam said, her speech muffled by sugary goodness.

"Yeah. She got a email from.. someone." Melanie lied, wracking her brains for some excuse. "And he said.. He'll be watching, cause the brunette is hot, with a capital H."

Sam's face fell. As her twin sister, Melanie realised she wanted to be thought of as 'hot with a capital H.

Might as well use it to her advantage.

"And he also said the the blonde one was cute, but its a pity she's taken by the camera-dude."

Sam groaned.

"How the heck...? How could anyone think me and Freddie are dating?"

Melanie shrugged, and unscrewed the cap of her pink nail polish.

"I'd think the same if I didn't know you."

"Why?"

"Sam," Melanie began, turning to face her sister. "There's something about you two when you're together. The chemistry is electric."

Sam opened her mouth to argue, but Melanie cut her off.

"The whole world thinks the same. All your friends.. Mom.. that random old lady who stopped us in the street and congratulated you and Freddie on being such a cute couple.."

Sam stayed silent, thinking.

After a few minutes, she spoke.

"I don't like him Mel.." She said in an almost whisper.

Melanie looked at her, taking a break from painting her already perfect nails.

"Sure Sam. There a river called denial you know."

...

Carly stood in the elevator, looking at Germy's handiwork. Or, to be correct, trying to guess where Germy had installed the tiny buttonhole camera's. Except for the fact he was basically a giant sneeze, Germy would make a good camera man.

Then Freddie could come in front of the camera all the time.. Carly pushed all ideas for revamping iCarly aside, and turned to Melanie.

"Its perfect." Carly announced.

Melanie nodded in agreement. "Perfect. Now, you know the plan?"

"Yup. We'll be in the iCarly studio, and we'll say to Sam and Freddie, c'mon up in the elevator, -"

"Why?" Melanie prodded. Everything had to be perfect.

"Because Spencer is in the middle of putting disco lights into the stairs." Carly replied without missing a beat. "Then I'll press the button thing that jams the elevator, we leave them there and see what happens!"

Melanie gave Carly a thumbs up, a sign Melanie didn't make often.

"Car-ly!" Open the door! I might get dork diease from Fredwina here!" Sam's loud voice penatrated the door of Carlys apartment.

One could only guess, but from years of experience, and endurance, Carly guessed Freddie was rolling his eyes, trying to think of a retort.

"Come in! Its open!"

Carly called, bolting up the stairs, Melanie at her side.

"Ready?" Melanie whispered as Sam and Freddie's shouting became louder.

Carly nodded.

Finally, some action.

...

R&R?


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my god!

I'm back! I haven't been eaten by aliens after all.

I know I've kept you waiting for ages, and I know this chapter wont live up to the wait, but enjoy it anyway!

Thanks for all your lovely reviews! We're on 27-I've never got so many reviews!

You lot are the bomb!

Read, review and don't forget to shake your milkshakes!

Ah.. Disclaimer.

*ahem* I needed money for bandages for my poor ol' broken thumb, so I sold the rights of iCarly back to good ol' Dan.

…

"Carly! Where are you?" Sam yelled, looking around the Shays living room for any sign of her best friend.

"Unless she's hiding under the couch Sam, I doubt she's in the living room." Freddie said as he spotted her searching eyes.

"I'm not stupid Freddork." Sam retorted.

"Car-ly!" She yelled again.

""I'm upstairs with Mel!" Carly's voice drifted down to them. "Don't use the stairs though- Spencer's in the middle of installing disco lights."

Sam laughed. Typical Spencer.

Freddie pressed the button for the elevator, while Sam headed for the fridge.

"Sam…" he sighed. Could she not distract herself from food long enough to get into the elevator?

"What Fredwina? I need food if I'm going to spend any time with my very annoying twin sister!" She replied through a mouthful of.. Of well, something green.

And gooey.

One of Spencer's mad creations no doubt.

After a few minutes of patiently holding the elevator open, Freddie spoke again.

"Ready?" he asked.

Sam nodded, her arms full of food.

The pair stepped into the elevator, and pushing the button to go up, unaware that above them, Carly was simultaneously pressing another button.

The elevator jerked to a stop, and the lights blinked on and off.

"Car-ly!"

.xxx.

Carly stabbed the button, and waiting for the yelling to start.

Sure enough, calls of "Carly!" drifted up to the girls.

"Phase one- accomplished." Melanie beamed.

They both turned their attention to the laptop where the video from the elevator was playing.

.xxx.

"Great. Stuck in an elevator." Sam groaned.

"At least we have food." Freddie said.

Sam gave him the evil eye.

"Mama don't share food."

Freddie rolled his eyes. He could be starving and Sam wouldn't give up any of her precious food.

"Well Fredwina-" Sam began before Freddie silenced her.

Sam looked at him as he stood up, and stared at the ceiling.

"I hate to say this Freddork, but you may need help more than I do." Sam announced after a few minutes of Freddie's staring.

He said nothing, just pulled out his PearPhone, and jabbed at the screen.

"What the hell Fredwardo?" Sam asked, a fat cake held half way to her mouth.

"The elevator's bugged." Freddie explained, sitting back down. "By Germy probably, I'd recognise his handiwork anywhere. I scrambled the signal, at least for a while."

.xxx.

Carly and Melanie eagerly followed the events that were unfolding on screen, when suddenly, the video started to blink on and off, and eventually, turned off.

" Carly! Whats happened?" Melanie panicked, as Carly jabbed the keyboard randomly.

"I don't know!" Carly replied. "I really don't!"

Melanie sat down, and groaned. Her plan couldn't go wrong, not now.

"Bring the elevator up.." She sighed.

"I nearly have it back!" Carly whined. She sounded like a child who didn't get her new Barbie doll car.

"There's no point. We've missed everything now." Melanie explained.

Carly's shoulders sagged. Melanie was, as usual, perfectly right. She pressed the button once more, and gave the computer one last look.

As soon as Carly heard the elevator move however, she turned away.

And missed the moment she and Melanie had been waiting for.

.xxx.

"So.. What are we going to do now?" Carly asked, as she and Melanie sat at opposite ends of the couch, discussing the failure of the Elevator Plan.

Melanie didn't reply for a second, her mind whirling.

"You know what Carly?" She smirked. "I'm in the mood for a party, aren't you?"

.xxx.


	5. Chapter 5

Whoo! A new chapter, and you didn't have to wait like four months! We're coming to the end of this story I'm afraid... *sobs* One or two more chapters, depending on how cruel I want to be!

So yeah.. Thanks to everyone for the reviews of course. I'm all outta virtual cookies I'm afraid, so you'll have to pretend!

Reviews are love!

Disclaimer- Must i? Must I really?

.xxx.

Melanie stood in the middle of the Shay's living room, surveying her handiwork. Well, her and Carly's handiwork.

Unlike most parties Carly had, this one had a purpose- to get Sam and Freddie together, whatever it took. Melanie had several backup plans this time, and everything was planned down to the tiniest detail.

Melanie had even sticky taped Gibby's shirt on, that's how much time she had spent planning.

Wendy, Ridgeway's resident gossip monger was already here, her personal paparazzi, Logan. They had been told something big was going to happen, and Melanie Puckett was going to provide something big.

"Voila!" Carly beamed, sticking the last balloon to the ceiling. "How does it look?"

"Perfect. You have an empty bottle, right?" Melanie questioned.

"Yea-ah.." Carly's eyes widened, a sure sign she was lying.

"Car-ly!" Melanie groaned, trying not to panic.

"Its ok, I can get on!" Carly reassured, grabbing the nearest bottle of Wahoo Punch. "Gibby, drink." She ordered.

"What's in it for me?" Gibby asked, looking mighty uncomfortable with his shirt actually on.

"One shirtless dance." Carly sighed.

"Full song?"

"The full three point something minutes of a song. Now, drink!" Carly said, shoving the bottle into Gibbys hands.

Gibby glugged it down hastily, delighted at the prospect of dancing shirtless. Even Melanie didn't mind- hopefully, her plan would have been fulfilled by time Carly let Gibby dance on her coffee table, shirtless.

"Anything else?" Carly asked her friend, giving her the empty bottle. "I mean, what's Gibby here for?"

Melanie shook her head. "I think one shirtless dance is a scary enough deal. Two might scar me for life."

Carly laughed. "That's what's wrong with every else here then! We've seen Gibby dance to many times!"

"HEY!" called Gibby from the other side of the room, where he was dancing.

_Next time I plan a party, there's going to be a blanket ban on Gibby dancing, full stop. _Melanie thought as she rinsed out the bottle, another vital part of her plan

No prizes for guessing why.

"Germy!" Melanie yelled. "Everything set up?"

"_Ahtis_- Yup! _Ahtissue! _Completely scramble -_ahtissue! _Proof." Germy replied through his sneezes.

Melanie gave him a quick thumbs up, and went back to re-arranging the snack bowls in alphabetical order- Almonds.. Beef Jerky.. Crisps...

"Mel, chilax!" Carly laughed, interrupting Melanie just as she got to ham. "Its gonna be great! Just enjoy the party!"

Melanie nodded. Carly was right.

But Melanie couldn't stop herself from slapping Gibby when he tried to move the chili to beside the gummy bears.

"Must everyone abuse me?" Gibby whined.

.x.

Ten minutes later, everyone in the apartment heard fighting.

Punches that were obviously Sam's- her hits had a certain _thawack! _to them- and girlish screams that were most defintly Freddie's.

Melanie almost had a panic attack. After all her planning they were finally here- and she didn't know if she could pull it off.

"Act natural!" Carly hissed, jamming a blue party hat on her head, and another on Melanie's, screwing up the latters carefully smoothed ponytail. Melanie was still trying to fix her hair when the terrible twosome walked in.

The group immediately descended into dancing, chatting and hearty laughter.

_So much for acting natural... _Melanie thought as Wendy and Gibby compared dance moves, only to interrupted by Carly screaming.

"Thats 23 seconds cut off your song!" she yelled, looking pointedly at the timer app on her PearPhone.

Gibby stood still, disappointed. That boy did really love dancing.

"Guys!" Melanie called over the din, pulling herself together. "GUYS!" she repeated after no one turned to look, or listen to her.

"YO! LISTEN UP!" Melanie yelled one final time, catching everybody in the rooms attention, and possibly the attention of every hobo from her to Northern California.

"Thats better." Melanie sighed, returning to her normal, sweet as sugar tones. "Now, since everyone's finally here, we're gonna really start the party- we're going to play some party games."

"Not stupid party games, like pin the tail on the donkey-" Carly began.

"Or pin the tail on the mermaid.." Sam smirked, looking at Gibby.

"DON'T HURT MERMAIDS!" was Gibby's frightened reply, as he stared in horror at Sam. Everyone knows Gibby is a mermaid after all.

"OR pin the tail on the mermaid. We're going to play seven minutes in heaven!" Carly finished.

Pretty much everyone looked excited, except for Sam- which was to be expected, it was Sam after all.

There was a glimmer of hope in Freddie's eyes that could be him wanting the chance to kiss Carly, or the chance of hearing his mother call him home for a tick bath. However smart, and funny Freddie was, he didn't get, or like the concept of seven minutes in heaven.

"Gimme the hat Mel." Cary smiled, reaching out for the top hat on the counter beside Melanie.

Traditionally, this was a mix of names, one slip of paper for everyone at the party. Carly and Melanie's version however was full of paper with only two names- Sam, and Freddie. It wasn't an elaborate plan, but hey, it could work.

"Here you go Carls." Melanie smiled back.

Carly dug her hand into the hat, making a show of searching for a name. Really, she was searching for two deffernt pieces of paper. Sam's name was folded differently to Freddie's- It was the only way the paper could be told apart.

"Sam!" She smiled, dropping the slip onto the chair.

Sam groaned loudly.

"Annnnd- drum roll please!" Carly beamed.

Gibby dutifully provided a drumroll, pounding his head off a pot- where he had gotten the pot was a mystery in itself.

"Freddie!" Melanie read out, taking the paper from Carly.

Freddie almost died on the spot.

"No- No way. I wanna see the paper!" Freddie stuttered, marching up towards Carly.

Carly and Melanie both held out the paper, and Freddie scanned them quickly in disbelief.

"C'mon! You have do it! Dont be a party pooper!" Melanie laughed, grabbing her sister.

Carly grabbed Freddie, and the pair dragged them, kicking and screaming- literally- towards the closet.

Shove them in forcefully- Melanie could be strong when she needed to!- Carly locked the door, and they all crowded around the computer screen. Yes, they installed camera's again. This time however, Melanie had well, acquired Freddie cell phone, in a way that you don't need, nor want to know.

.x.

Sam immediately punched Freddie.

"What the hell...?" He yelped, rubbing his shoulder.

"Gotta take my anger out somehow!" Sam smiled brightly. "Now, how are we gonna get outta here?"

"Wait seven minutes?" Freddie suggested.

"Yeah. Right. That would imply I'm enjoying myself in here."

"And you aren't?" Freddie winked, smirking.

"The whole world doesn't need to know it.." Sam replied quietly, scanning the door. Now she realized why Carly had fixed her hair, minus hair pins this morning. Things tended to make sense when you right in the middle of a sticky situation.

Suddenly inspiration struck, and Sam leaned over and quickly whispered in Freddie's ear.

His face broke into a beaming smile, and he nodded.

.x.

Carly, Melanie and everyone who could see the screen watched gobsmacked, as Freddie and Sam got along.

In a CONFINED SPACE. It was a miracle, no doubt about it.

They watched as Sam whispered something in Freddie's ear, and they were still watching when the pair charged for the door.

Carly jumped back in shock, and Melanie slammed the laptop down hard, probably breaking something. Gathering quickly around the shaking door, the tried to act natural.

Yet again, the group weren't exactly good at it.

The door quivered one last time, and Sam and Freddie bursted out through the now broken wood.

As they dusted off, Melanie tried to gather herself together. Another plan gone wrong.

"I-I.." She began. "I think we're done with seven minutes in heaven.." Melanie finished.

Carly nodded in agreement, surprised at the sheer amount of strength Sam and Freddie combined- it was a fire proof door. Carly had taken the precaution when Spencer set his pants on fire. How? God alone only knows.

"But, we do have another game!" Melanie laughed.

Everyone looked at her, Sam and Freddie looked worried.

Melanie waved her freshly washed glass bottle at the.

"Time for a good 'ol game of spin the bottle!"

.xxx.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey.. Last chapter people! *sobs* But yeah.. I did enjoy writing this story! And you guys were great too, so I'm gonna name out every single person who reviewed this story, and you should go to their profile's, cause they're awesome! I would put links, but knowing my luck, and computer skill, my laptop would self destruct or something! I don't think you can anyway… I dunno. But, heres everyone who reviewed so far-

Big thanks to:

Lottiiee x, ButterSticks, SeddieXForever, DANNYGRIL3, queenpengy, Steph.101., DarkestPawprint, Panda Hallows, ima-just-a-kid-in-1899, aaamber, earth-fairy2006, edwardcullenrocksmysoxs, Jessia, Cindy, seddiegirl1212, PigSlay, Scoobygang101, 1cheychey, Me, italiangeek1, Cassandra's Paradox, dork-with-glasses, Mackenziegirl, Camy99, thegoodlife1, idancex33

You lot are brilliant! SO enjoy the last chapter, and remember, reviews make me smile!

DIsClAiMeR- After five chapters, I think you get the idea.

.xxx.

Melanie watched as everyone settled down into a circle. If this didn't work, she would have to use her last resort.

She didn't actually have a last resort, but she could smashed Sam and Freddie's heads together, and force them to kiss, couldn't she?

As that rather insane though entered her head, Melanie realized just how crazy she'd been. Locking her sister in a closet.. Getting her stuck in an elevator… maybe she was taking things a little too far.

Then again, the Puckett's didn't do things by halves.

Carly sat down beside Freddie, and stretched her arm behind his back, making it look like she was resting on it.

In reality, there was a magnet in her hand, and another in the bottle.

"Sam! You go first!" Melanie smiled, handing her sister the bottle. "NO." Sam groaned.

"Yes." Melanie insisted.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"JUST SPIN THE DARN BOTTLE SAM!" Melanie yelped.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Fine. Jeez."

She set the bottle down, and spun it angrily. It spun around, and jolted to a stop in front of Freddie.

"WHAT!" the pair yelled in disbelief.

Sam grabbed the bottle. "I'm spinning it again!"

Melanie and Carly smirked, knowing all to well it would stop in front of Freddie again.

Sam spun it again, and again, and again, and again and again and again, it stopped in front of Freddie.

She sat on the floor, shocked.

"Not possible." Freddie grunted. "Gimme the bottle."

Freddie took the bottle from Sam's out stretched hand, as Melanie looked on in panic.

"Okay! No spin the bottle! Hand it over!" She said, standing up quickly.

"Why not?" Freddie asked. "Hiding something?"

"N-no." Melanie stuttered. "I just…wanna dance?"

She pulled Gibby up, and started dancing. Gibby immediately ripped off his shirt, scaring the carp out of Melanie.

Freddie raised an eyebrow, and turned the bottle upside down. A thin grey magnet slid slowly out, and landed on the floor.

""Um..about that…" Melanie said, starching her neck.

"Where's the second magnet?" Freddie inquired.

Carly held up her hand. "Guilty."

"Do you really want me to kiss Freddork that badly?" Sam said, standing up.

Melanie and Carly stood still. Everyone else just watched, delighted at the drama.

"'Cause I will, if you'll stop all this crap." Sam continued.

"I-I eh…" Melanie stumbled.

How can you answer that?

To her surprise, Sam didn't wait for an answer, she simply mashed her lips against Freddie.

"Logan, take a picture." Wendy said. "This is major news!"

"Whoa…" Melanie said.

"Happy?" Sam asked.

"I-I know you like him." Melanie stuttered.

Sam rolled her eyes. "And I know I like him- Mel, I'm freaking dating him."

Everyone in the room fell silent.

"Dating him??" Carly screamed, dropping her bowl of popcorn.

.x.

"That had to be the weirdest party I've ever been too…" Freddie laughed, his arm around Sams waist.

Sam nodded in agreement.

"Do you ever know when to stop Mel?"

Melanie shook her head. "I don't think so.."

"I mean," Sam continued. "If you wanted me to kiss Freddie that badly, you didn't have to lock us in a closet."

"Or get us stuck in a an elevator." Freddie added.

"Or-" Sam began.

"I think we get it!" Carly laughed.

The four stood by the counter in Carly's kitchen, letting everyone else get on with the party.

After Sam kissed Freddie- or in Carly's words, abused his lips- everyone freaked out a bit.

But then, like normal teenagers, they got on with partying. A surprise kiss was only interesting for so long.

If Gibby suddenly turned into a mermaid, that would be gossip.

Not news, gossip.

He had to come out someday..

"But, why didn't you tell us you were dating?" Carly asked.

That was another surprise announcement. But, yet again it was only interesting for so long.

Everyone knew Sam and Freddie would get together someday- you had to be an idiot not to see it coming.

"Carly, Carly, Carly.." Sam sighed. "We were going to, today."

Carly laughed.

Just like her and Melanie to try plan something that already happened.

Maybe she and Melanie gave them a push in the right direction…?

Looking at her two best friends, she realized that wasn't the case. If she and Melanie had left well enough alone, Sam and Freddie would have got together.

Eventually.

"Thanks Carly." Sam said, in a tone so low only her best friend could hear.

"For what?" Carly was shocked.

"You gave us a push in the right direction." Sam beamed.

Carly smiled. Maybe she did help.

Just a little.

"C'mon!" Carly smiled, pushing Freddie towards the sitting room.

Sam and Melanie hung back a little.

"Mel, however annoying you are, you can talk to me. Even about lads." Sam reassured.

Melanie half smiled.

"But thanks anyway. You were a bit over-extreme,"

"You don't say?" Melanie sighed.

"But it helped. Just a tiny, tiny little bit." Sam said.

Melanie laughed, and hugged her sister. As they stood together, looking out at all their friends dancing.

Sam noticed Melanie looking out towards Logan, who was standing, taking photos.

Looking back at her sister, Sam realized something.

She leant over, and whispered in her sisters ear.

"I know you like him!"

.xxx.

Aw.. All over. R&R?


End file.
